<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friends (The Beginning) by Jen425</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838597">Friends (The Beginning)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425'>Jen425</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Untold Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Decade, Tokusatsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Temporary Character Death, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Guilt, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>993</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things to consider, Wataru thinks, after the Rider War.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asumu &amp; Wataru (Kamen Rider Decade), Kadoya Sayo &amp; Mayu, Kadoya Sayo &amp; Mayu &amp; Wataru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All the Untold Stories [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friends (The Beginning)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fun fact: this was actually the first installment of Decade Kids that I wrote.</p><p>This also wasn’t supposed to go up today but considering the two fics right below this I’m the Decade tag, I feel like we deserve something nice.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There are a lot of things to consider, Wataru thinks, after the Rider War. He knows that now the Worlds won’t be destroyed, and as far as he can tell, few remember the Rider War whatsoever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IXA, the previous one, doesn’t, though he does retire to run his family restaurant of the same name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Queen just… disappeared, now. Wataru is sad, but he hadn’t grown close to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(It hurts more to know she’d been working with pro-consumption people. That he himself had let it all happen.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saga, Sonozaki Taiga, he stays, which is… well, it’s nice to know he still has an ally. They teen was… odd, he only ate soul supplement, but his parents had been strong believers, and they’d come to help as soon as the incident with the beetle Fangire ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really, though, it’s business as normal, after he comes back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because, at least in his World… he’s the only one who remembers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he can’t forget it…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s not just Yuusuke, Tsukasa and the others that are connected to the Worlds, not anymore.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hibiki  visits, every few days. And of course there was when Yuusuke, Tsukasa, and the others had passed through shortly after, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, there are still scars left from the Rider War no one else in his World remembers.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kiva.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Blade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wataru pauses. Now that he’s here, he isn’t sure what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your World back in order?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the merge unsealed all the Undead,” he says. “That… didn’t go away. Which does give me time to fully restructure B.O.A.R.D., even if it’s also… bad. No one else seems to remember why.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see,” Wataru says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A similar situation,” Wataru replies. “My World is back in order. I am… sorry, for what happened.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade waves his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s past, I did the same,” he says. “Tsukasa was right, we should never have fought. Even if…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if it had caused them to fade away, for a time. Wataru nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Still, I’m sorry,” he says. “I wish you luck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blade smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You too, kid,” he says. “You too.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He figures out pretty quickly that the veil he enters did not take him to his own World. It… feels wrong, he supposes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two girls in the shop he’s walked out in front of both tense, run out in front.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are you?” Asks the older girl with the camera. It looks kind of like Tsukasa’s, but that’s probably just a coincidence. “Why did you come to this World?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wataru blinks, cursing himself for having left Kivat in his own World.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m here by mistake,” he says. “Do you guys know Kamen Rider Decade?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Tsukasa saved my brother,” the younger girl says, but the older is silent. “…Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he and the others are my friends,” Wataru replies. “They helped me come to terms with being King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older girl scoffs, but immediately her face goes black when Wataru and the younger look at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry,” she says. “What did you say your name was?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Wataru,” Wataru replies. “I don’t know my mother’s family name, and my father didn’t have one… and you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watanabe Mayu,” the younger says, smiling. “And this is Sayo. Apparently she also travels the Worlds.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sayo gives a small nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…Is it weird that Wataru enjoys their casualness after months of dealing with his own World’s politics? Even Taiga and IXA?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t, usually,” he says. “I just… needed to apologize to someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Mayu says. “Well, do you want some food before you go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…Wataru tenses despite himself before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayu smiles brightly, taking his hand and leading him inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wataru has just enough time to lock eyes with Sayo, who just shrugs in a silent gesture of “what can you do? There is no escaping an extrovert.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…well, the food’s good, and Mayu’s dramatic retelling of Yuusuke, Tsukasa, and Natsumi’s visit is surprisingly enjoyable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And that’s when I found out I…” Mayu trails off, there. “Say… do your Worlds have monsters, of some sort?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have more than just humans,” Wataru says (humans seem the standard in all Worlds, from what little he’s seen, and calling Fangire inherent monsters is wrong) as Sayo says “Only the worst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And… how do you feel about them?” Mayu asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My World is working on coexistence,” Wataru replies. “We have been for years, but IXA and now Saga are helping a lot, to have officials whose primary function is to help everyone. And having a King again is helping some, too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Coexistence…” Mayu murmurs. “We don’t really have that here, and apparently I’m a Worm, the monsters in this World.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are the aliens with super speed?” Sayo asks. Mayu nods. “I’ve met a few, they aren’t that different from Oya-San.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wataru blinks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t human?” He asks. Sayo looks down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that a problem?” She asks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, neither am I,” Wataru replies, and that is something that truly no longer bothers him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across from them, Mayu breaths a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank goodness,” she says. “Because neither am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was fun,” Mayu says, as Wataru and Sayo both head out. “You should both come by again. Bring your friends!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wataru thinks about the teens who had been made IXA and Saga.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“…I’ll see,” he says, and then suddenly he has a brilliant idea. “Would you like to meet an Oni, about our age?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that sounds fun,” she says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stay near this World a bit longer,” Sayo adds. “Tell your grandmother and brother I said hello.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mayu smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do!” She cries with a mock salute. “You know, I don’t know why, but I get the feeling this is the start of a wonderful friendship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She’s still waving as Wataru exits the portal and finds himself safely home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should visit Hibiki soon, actually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he next has time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku edits</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>